


Other side of the Metal

by AfterArtist



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grian angst, Grian needs a hug, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Mira HQ (Among Us), Murder, No Smut, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Polus (Among Us), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Charles | Grian, Sad Etho, no beta we die like men, no ships, oh yeah I’m hurting these lads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterArtist/pseuds/AfterArtist
Summary: The scout ship HermitCraft Vll had just been sent on a new mission,To find out why bases around the corporations space territories have been going dark,After picking up two new Crewmates the ship starts on its journey to the land base Polus and hopefully find the missing people last stationed thereBut what happens if a unknown force seems to be derailing the ship, objects start to go missing, something Beginns to move through the vents and the engines begin to shut down at random intervals,And why are the two new Crewmates so deadset on stopping the ship from arriving at its destination.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Other side of the Metal

The snow flurried around the heavy, disorganised footsteps, the generators groaning and sparking as they attempted to restart on their own, their power drained mere minutes earlier. Three figures sprinted through the cold, their breath fogging up around their frosted and blue chapped lips, worried gazes searching in the darkness, helmets long forgotten in the desolate dropship.  
Reaching a set of doors the three figures scrabbled with the locks, their dark, frostbite frozen, fingers fumbling with the dull red latches as they glanced back, watching the shadows shift maliciously behind them.  
Hearing a quite hiss followed by a click the three figured stifled a sigh of relief as they stepped into the dark, equally cold, corridor, snow trailing in behind them as they got to work on the second door’s lock.

A gush of wind followed the second door click as it’s locks swung open not dissimilar to the first. Stepping back out into the open the figures made their way to the switchboard nestled quietly between the two largest generators, green lights flickering above cold metal switches. Moving forward the shortest of the three got to work on the small electronics, listing to the soft crackling sounds as they, one by one, flickered back on. The three figures working with haste paused only for a second, holding their breath as a scream echoed off in the distance, distorted and wet, they didn’t need to see to know whatever made that cry was no longer human and breathing. The last switch clicked softly, followed by the small green light above glowing brightly, followed by teh floodlights linging the large clearing as the generators sparked back up, flooding the area with a buzzing electricity, the three figures glancing through the wire mesh, surveying the now bright yet desolate base.

Three.  
Three figures had arrived to fix the lights, their proximity close enough to feel their warmth.  
Now standing in the cold light, only two figures remained, glancing owlishly at each other, unadulterated terror swimming in their shared gaze.  
Red and Cyan, they were the last two left.

Glancing to the floor the shorter of the two, Red, let out a hopless whine, stepping back, unconsciously, from the entryway. Crimson liquids bubbled and dripped through the still open door as an uncomfortable rattling moan echoed through the darkened hallway. Gulping the two crew mates stepped backwards unceremoniously, their legs trembling, the red and steaming snow on the ground crunching underfoot as their backs came into contact with the cold, knotted, wire mesh. The once bright lights dimmed to a red, matching the warm blood as a wailing siren broke out through the snow, the reactors melting down giving a far from comforting distraction to the creature now stepping through the doorway.

Red and Cyan the last Crew Mates.  
Red and Cyan the last Humans.

Colour: Red  
[CrewMate] [Charles Xelqua Grian] |Stationed at Polus|  
[status:  
Dead: Y/[N]  
Alive: Y/[N]  
Unknown: [Y]/N

Colour: Cyan  
[CrewMate] [Lab Etho] |Stationed at Polus|  
[status:  
Dead: Y/[N]  
Alive: Y/[N]  
Unknown: [Y]/N

Message incoming:  
Accept message: [Y]/N  
Message accepted:  
Message downloaded;  
‘Hey uhh, we just percepted a new mission from HQ, you two are being assigned to a new ship, The HermitCraft Vll’  
Delete Message: [Y]/N


End file.
